


Stubborn Shinobi

by Jahaliel



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: F/M, Kuro's only there for a little, Potential Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, badass too, but he's a cool kid, hurt/comfort kinda, medicinal "tea"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Emma's a doctorSometimes her patients are easy to treatAnd sometimes they are far too stubborn





	Stubborn Shinobi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one of the dialogues you get when treating Emma with sake in game. Mild spoilers for the game - especially the Hirata Estate questline.

"He is still badly hurt. They are coming. Lady Emma, will you help him."  
"I will, my Lord."  
"Then I shall go that they do not see you here." 

Emma looked at the man the young Lord had dragged out from under the falling, fiery beams. There was a small streak of white in his hair, and the barely healed wound in his chest should have been fatal - obviously though Lord Kuro had seen something worth saving in this shinobi. She would not be able to keep him hidden forever, but for now she would do her best.

Wolf stirred, trying to get up, only to be pushed back with a firm hand "Stay right there, shinobi."  
He opened his eyes, to see the owner of the hand, and the voice bending over him, "you were badly injured. I am doing my best to heal you." But pain taught, that was a lesson he remembered well and so he stayed silent as the healer moved him carefully - despite the way they made his body ache.

"This would be easier if you would let me know when you're in pain." the Healer, Emma - Wolf had discovered her name the second time he awoke, told him sternly. "I've healed some stubborn men in my time, but you - you are the absolute worst." His lips pulled into an almost-smile, "Stop that, this is serious. Also you haven't told me your name." The smile died. Wolf stared at Emma almost blankly, before very deliberately shutting his eyes and going to sleep. He didn't deserve a name, his memory of what had happened was fractured but he knew that he had failed in the duty given to him by his father - and thus had forfeited the right to use the name he had been gifted.

Emma came back the next day to check on his wounds; at this point most of the superficial damage had healed. The Shinobi had been able to sit and stand - begin the slow exercises to bring him back to fighting fit as soon as could be. He still struggled with breath - one of the wounds had punctured a lung (and gone through him in a manner that the Shinobi thought should have been fatal.) She offered him a drink, a medicinal tea for purification. He took the cup from her and drank, raising a brow at the mellow burn of high-quality sake "a strange tea," he commented,  
"It is also an apology. May I check your wounds?" He nodded assent, and Emma began to look him over. "You are healing well, it is a good thing too - I will need to leave you soon."

"Why?"

"I am needed elsewhere, the Lord I serve requires my presence."

He nodded briefly "Thank you."  
She rested a hand on his shoulder as she stood "You are, welcome most stubborn of Shinobis."

"Next time,"

Emma turned from where she stood at the door when he spoke, "Next time?"

"Next time, I'll bring sake."

She laughed "I look forward to it. Farewell."


End file.
